When the Tables have turned
by PomPomPop
Summary: After the Wizarding War, Draco Malfoy's life is an absolute mess, until he reunites with Hermione Granger, who sets his life back on track. Now with a fraction of his former life safe in his hands, will he help the girl who pulled him out of darkness to not fall in herself? Mentions of assault, domestic violence and suicide... not enough to make it M, but rating might change.


**Chapter 1**

_Hi Everyone… thanks for taking the time to read my story. _

_So little intro, the name's PomPom, This is my first Dramione, so go easy on me. I read a lot of them and I felt the need to add my own, so here is my trial run. _

_Both these characters are supposed to be similar to their books and movies, but only after the war. They will have some OC times, but mostly they will remain true to the descriptions that JK Rowling gave to them . _

-OOO-

Draco flooed into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic and dazedly walked out of the floo point. He looked around and sneered at his surroundings.

'_The wizard community certainly gone a little soft'_ thought Draco as he sneered at three banners depicting Scarhead, Blood traitor and the pathetic muggleborn. He spat in the direction of _their_ banners, and walked further into the atrium. He looked around, unfamiliar with the changes that happened after the Wizarding war.

After the war, death eaters fled and the ministry hastily tried to make amends with their furious muggle-born and half-blood population, who were livid with their treatment during those golden years. In repentance, the Wizarding world because a lot more accepting of them, a huge mistake, in Draco's opinion.

The gorgeous statue of the wizard on his muggleborn and muggle throne was gone, and in its place was grander statue that showed a witch and a muggle trading. Muggles for their techy gadgets with the witch trading her wand, and a plaque that read 'venire insieme' or 'come together' in Italian. Draco sneered but caught eyes with an elderly wizard that shot him an evil eye.

Draco took a deep breath, and shot the man a venomous stare that could stand up the one he shot him earlier he backed down and Draco felt a moment of triumph as he 'out glared' the old man. Then, the emptiness came rushing back. He sighed. After the war, things were devastating for him. His father was put in prison for two years, but was bailed out by Narcissa, using what little was left of the Malfoy fortunes. Shortly after that, Lucius, who was embarrassed by the Malfoy family's low standings, went and had an affair with another woman with higher blood stature. The most insulting part of it was that the damn woman was nowhere in comparison with Narcissa's beauty and grace. She was a sixty-something woman with grey hair and a sneer that could make Voldemort's nose crawl back in shame. Narcissa didn't take this quite well, and the Malfoy family crumbled; the man left for an ogre, the miss fell into a mental disorder that made her scream like a madwoman whenever she was on the bed, and the young boy to live on knuts and the occasional sickle. Their life was a mere shard of what it used to be.

But of course, it was a field day for all the reporters and that damn blasted Rita Skeeter. 'Malfoy family in chaos, the most powerful pureblood family blown into smithereens' made a great headline. The Prophet was even bragging that that one edition outsold the one where one of the Weird Sisters gave birth to a centaur.

Now, Draco was reduced all the way down here. He was walking to a job interview at the Ministry, which is completely against the Malfoy family rules. (But that completely went out the window as soon as the war ended).

He had no choice. Lucius took a huge chunk out of the Malfoy vaults the day he left for his ogre mistress, probably using it all to buy firewhiskey and to please a mistress on the side. Narcissa was sick in bed with grief, and she had used her chunk of the Malfoy inheritance to bail out Lucius (it wasn't a great investment) and now was sick, so the rest of their knuts and sickles went to her health bills. That left only one option for Draco; find a job.

-OOO-

He finally arrived, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He had an interview today to become their 'Magical Law Enforcement Patrol' a pathetically dumb job, with an equally dumb paycheck, but that was one of the only jobs he was considered qualified for, as an ex-death eater and all. The rest of them were either too difficult or needed someone with 'non- prejudiced' views.

Draco scowled at the stupid door and took out his want to straighten his robes. He managed to find half decent robes in his guest closet that used to belong to Theodore Nott, who used to live in the manor over the summer. That smart prick managed to make a run to Wizarding America, where he married a cougar and lived off Margeau Bideau's (another pureblood ogre-esque woman) enormous pile of galleons. (Theo had a mistress for sure)

Draco's concentration finally snapped back to him as he heard his name over the magical speakerphone.

"_Malfoy, Draco"_ it said in a woman's squeaky voice. He took a few extra seconds to straighten up the collar that was a tad big, and pushed the door open

There was a tall chair with three desks surrounding it like a big U-shape. Before he even stepped in, he heard a several squeaks and a cloud of whispers, as footsteps scampered away. When he walked in, 7 of the nine chairs were empty, and one of the men, catching Draco's cold grey eyes, whispered something to a woman who was crouched in the front of the U shape, taking notes.

"Uhh… Madame…" whispered the man in a hushed voice

"Yes Reginald?" the brunette responded, while still furiously writing notes

"I simply feel quite sick in my stomach, perhaps you can handle this interview, I am going to the observation deck."

The woman sighed and waved her hand, and the petrified man ran away.

Draco sneered with pride. Although he was not particularly fond of being called a death Eater, it was still nice to know that Malfoys still had that power.

He focused all his attention on the brunette who was still writing notes, and half expected her to run away screaming as well, but she just sat there, and still not looking up from her notes, she waved her hand and gestured to the chair.

"Sit" Her voice was vaguely familiar. It was feminine, but clipped and condescending.

Draco sat down and looked at the woman expectantly.

He watched as she dotted her last I, and finished off her last t with a swish of her quill. She slowly put her head up, and took off her glasses. Draco watched with fascination, confusion and then with a horrified look on his face, he recognized the girl he was staring at.

"GRANGER?!"

-OOO-

Draco wished he could steal a time turner and turn back fifteen minutes, and told himself not to straighten his robes and fix his collar. He shouldn't have to do that for a simple-minded creature like the mud blood. Besides, knowing her and his history, he was ever going to get the job anyways.

He was still giving her a horrified look when she stared down folded her muggle glasses and tucked them into her robes.

"Actually, its Madame Granger, or Head"

Draco sputtered "YOU are the Head of this department?"

Granger nodded and gave him a look as if she was talking to a five year old. "Harry and Ron are in the auror department. I chose to work here. I was always the brains behind the plans, never the brawn"

Draco took a deep breath '_Pathetic Malfoy, never let a mudblood, or someone lower than you render you speechless_' his brain screamed at him.

Granger picked up his portfolio and scanned it. "Well you have barely any of the selected requirements, but you have one thing in your favour"

Draco glared at her "and what is that?"

Granger looked at him with fire in her eyes, "You're intimidating… I never thought I'd say this, but I've gone too easy on my team. Like you saw over there, majority of my team will stutter at the sight of one of Voldemort's former death eaters, and that makes my job very difficult."

Draco looked at Granger with a look of shock still present. "Are you giving me this job?" he asked incredulously.

Granger had a hint of a smile, almost reminiscent of the late Professor McGonagall's, which annoyed Malfoy greatly.

"No Malfoy, this is not going to be your job" Said Granger with a clipped tone. She slammed his portfolio onto the table and took out another piece of parchment. "Actually, I gave this job to Goyle. You should see him now. He can hold conversation, has a good body for the job, and probably has three brain cells to rub together"

Draco seethed at Granger. She game the job to GOYLE? And she had better things to say about the Slytherin dunderhead that about him, The Slytherin Sex God? Draco cursed silently, if only he took her during Hogwarts and shown his 'qualifications' then. If only he did that, she would be begging him to take the job.

"Actually, Malfoy," Granger Began again, and Draco had to refrain from slapping the mud blood's cheek, like she did in third year. "I placed you as a Magical Hitmen. I know, you are even less qualified for this job, but you'd do much better actually talking plans and working it out than just to follow like a sheep lead to slaughter" her eyes flashed to Draco's momentarily, and then she continued. "This job also has a better salary, and I would figure you'd need that, after all that happened and all"

Now Draco was seriously confused. Did she just deny him the job, only to give him a better one? What kind of sick twisted logic was that? He was still dumb struck while Granger organized piles of parchment from her desk and made hasty notes on each of them

"Now, Malfoy, your work will start in three days, and your salary will start off at fifty galleons per week. You need to come in at 8:30 am, and end at 4:30. I will have a list of things for you and the rest of you to do, understand?"

Draco was still trying to figure this girl out as she snapped at him "DRACO, Do You UNDERSTAND?"

Draco scowled at the floor, "Yes… I do"

Granger smiled, and suddenly Draco felt ten times lighter, just by watching her smile. "Okay then, I will see you in three days". She took her papers and walked swiftly towards the door. Just before she went out, Draco felt his own voice act against his will.

"Why?... I mean… How did you know?..." _Sheesh_, he thought to himself, _any more of this stuttering and he might turn to one of Granger's timid little slaves. _

Granger stopped and scrunched her eyebrows, a look that made Draco want to smile all over again. "Why what?" she asked, confused

"Why would you give me a job" He managed to saw

Granger smiled at him again, and he felt like he was floating.

"oh Draco" she said, and instead of feeling offended that the muggleborn used his first name, he felt incredibly right… if right was a feeling.

"You're not the only one that read the Daily Prophet" Granger said before exiting the room and Draco just stood there, unaware of what just happened.

'_What was that supposed to mean?_' he thought to himself.

**Hey! So so far, just a snippet. This is going to be a muiti-chapter fic, and im thinking 10-15 chapters, depending on the reception of this chapter. **

**So if you visit my profile, you will see that I used to be a Disney Writer, and I write a lot airier than some darker stories that this shipping often has. Also, I read a lot f stories where Draco helps Hermione to get up on her feet, and this one is definitely a bit different. Hermione first helps Draco, and then Draco helps Hermione…. Very give and take, but what else do you expect from our favourite Slytherin?**

**Once again, I wanted the characters to be in character, and Hopefully you understand where they're coming from. Hermione is forgiving, while Draco is still a prick… ish. Tell me how you like it, and if I should continue…**

**Leave your thoughts in the Reviews!**

**Love, PomPom**


End file.
